A Taste of Hope
A Taste of Hope is a quest in the Myreque quest series that follows on from Darkness of Hallowvale. It was announced on the 7th of March 2018 and polled as part of the Theatre of Blood poll. Details Crafting * Agility * Attack * Herblore * Slayer |items = *Cut Emerald *Chisel *3 Air Runes *1 Cosmic Rune |recommended = Decent Armour |kills = Abomination (Level 465) - Pray Ranged Ranis Drakan (level 200-something (high)) and 2 waves of vyrewatch guards }} Walthrough Beginning the quest ''Items required: 1,000 Coins'' ''Recommended: Rope, pickaxe'' Start this quest by speaking to Garth, outside the Theatre of Blood, which is located on the eastern side of Meiyerditch. He will ask if you are interested in hearing the tale of Serafina (1Yesplease). He will briefly describe the history of the Theatre of Blood, then you will see Vanstrom Klause and Ranis Drakan entering the Theatre, remarking that Safalaan and the Myreque should be informed. Head to the Myreque base quickly via this route: *Get noticed by a Vyrewatch and ask to be sent to the mines. *Mine 15 Daeyalt ores, once the mine cart is full speak to a guard to leave. If you have no pickaxe, talk to a miner to obtain a bronze one. *You will appear up on the surface. On the right is a map of the route to take to get to the hideout; follow the blue path down to the leftmost green dot. *From here, follow the old route: Climb up the ladder, jump east to the floorboards, climb down the stairs, and go south-east through the hidden door. Speak to Safalaan and inform him of what you saw. He tells you that while Ranis regularly visits the Theatre to spectate, Vanstrom has never visited it and thus deems it worth investigating. He sends you to speak to some of King Roald's mercenaries at the south-east corner of the Theatre of Blood. They will tell you that both Ranis and Vanstrom are still there, and that you can spy on them via one of the windows in the castle. You will now need to get up onto the rooftops to listen in at a window. Go to the south-west corner, just west of the bank, and try to climb up the rubble at the base of the wall, but the nearby vyrewatch will stop you. Talk to Harpert nearby, and pay him 1,000 coins to distract the guard. Climb up the rubble, and follow the wall around to the north, taking care when climbing up the vents (they occasionally blow out boiling hot steam, which will deal 15-20 hitpoints of damage and knock you back down), and then east, until you reach the a window that you can look through. A short cutscene will play, after which you will need to return to Safalaan at the Myreque Hideout.He will explain that he needs to formulate a plan, and that you should talk to Flaygian Screwte, the man left in charge of translating the Haemalchemy Book obtained during The Darkness of Hallowvale. He will explain that the vyre were experimenting on humans and vampires alike, and that the vyre may not be completely immune to human attacks. You will draw a connection from this fact to the weakness that Serafina potentially discovered, and bring this information to Safalaan. Finding Sarafina After talking with Safalaan, he directs you to Sarafina's old home in western Meiyerditch. Upon exiting the hideout, climb up the stairs, jump the gap and then climb down the ladder. From there, head due north through the three doors in a line, then due west until you hit the building with the unmade bed and broken shelving. From there, head north until you reach the broken cobblestone wall, then due west again until you hit the fountain. Climb down the stairs in the building directly south to meet up with Safalaan once more. Search the crates and the barrels for a Mysterious meat, Mysterious herb, a vial and a mortar and pestle. Once you have these items, use the vial on the broken fountain to get a vial of water. Crush the meat with the mortar and pestle, then add the herb to create a potion. Use the potion on the door, but to no avail. Talk to Safalaan again with an empty vial, and he will give you a vial of blood. Use another herb on the vial, then add the crushed mysterious meat to make a blood potion. Use this on the door to unlock it. Take the notes from the chest, take them back to Flaygian then speak to Saflaan. (note) A Creature will spawn aggressive ! BE WARNED: UPON TALKING TO SAFALAAN AT THE HIDEOUT YOU WILL ENTER INTO COMBAT WITH THE HUNTER BEAST YOU SAW IN THE CUTSCENE. IT DOES HEFTY DAMAGE AND WILL DRAIN ALL YOUR STATS.It has a melee and magic attack, so safespotting is impossible. Once the fight is over, Safalaan and Vertida will retreat to their secondary base, a small room underneath Old Man Ral's house. Once there, talk to Safalaan and then Vertida, who will give you Flaygian's notes. Read them, and discover that a weapon that may be effective against the Vyrewatch is a flail of some kind. Search the nearby crates to find a silver sickle (b) and a chain. To create the enchanted sickle, simply use an emerald on the sickle, with a chisel in your inventory then cast the emerald enchant jewellery spell on it. The chain can stay as it is. To create the Rod of Ivandis, you have two? options: Option 1: With a mithril bar, silver bar, sapphire and rod clay mould in your inventory, travel to any furnace and create a Silvthrill rod. Cast Lvl-1 Enchant on the rod, then dip it into the well underneath the Paterdomus Temple on the River Salve to recieve your Rod of Ivandis Option 2: Grab one off old mate at Burgh de Rott? Not sure about that one, Vertida mentions it but I made my own again. You can go back to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub in Burgh de Rott and he gives you the rod. Finishing When you have the flail (re-obtainable after the quest is complete for 20k from Vertida) go back to Ver Sinhaza and speak with Kael to begin the final fight with Ranis Drakan: Bring food and prayer pots, what I did was I tried to stay out of melee range while praying mage and hitting him with the flail. After he gets down to 2/3 hp, he'll summon some guards, some easy vampires - you can pray melee if you want but usually not needed if you have a strong account, just make sure you dodge Ranis' blood bomb things. When you kill the guards, you will fight Ranis again until he gets to 1/3 hp, then more guards, similar to before, kill them and fight him one last time. This time pray melee and just beat him ded ezpz gj yo Completing the Quest Return to the hide out under Old Man Ral's house and talk to Safalaan to complete the quest. Reward: Tome of experience, 1 quest point, you keep the flail and can buy more from Vertida for 20k Gallery A Taste of Hope work-in-progress.png|A pre-release screenshot of a scene in the quest Trivia * The title of the quest is a reference to a book obtained during the RuneScape 3 quest: , the sixth installment in the Myreque questline. The book is Lord Drakan's description of the eight vampyre houses and their blood preferences described in a way of a wine connoisseur. * This is the first quest that is a continuation of a RuneScape 3 quest, where a continuation already exists. In RuneScape 3 the fourth installment of the Myreque questline is Legacy of Seergaze. Category:Old School-exclusive content